


A first time for everything

by LaughableMarble



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: Each chapter is Corvo and Daud's first time. Going from enemies to lovers. From the first encounter to the first kiss, to the first morning together.





	1. First Wanted Poster

**Author's Note:**

> Let's begin!

The sound of the blade, dragged out and going straight into the Empress's stomach. That's when Corvo lost his senses.  
The view of Emily being captured by one of the masked men, disapearing in a second, in front of him. That's when Corvo lost control.  
The short perception of the assassin, who killed Jessamine in front of his eyes.  
That's when Corvo lost his mind. 

Starting from his day, Corvo had two things to do: understand who did it and why he did it. Touching the Empress, even approaching her, was something no one dared to do, except for some important men like the Lord Regent, when he first spoke to her, before Corvo gave her the letter.  
Running away from prison gave him some time to think about the whole mess. It was really bad. Jessamine's death, Emily's kidnapping, his accusation of killing the Empress. He had to find the one behind all of this. He had to find who was the real murderer. He won't rest until the man is between his hands.

After a while, the mark appeared. It's going to make things easier. The moves, the hiding. Corvo was a pacifist from the beginning to the end. Except, maybe, with the man who did the felony. But he won't end him, and only him, until he finds out why he did this horrible mistake. 

[Get this key and find us], a letter said. Shortly before having the mark, Corvo found people he could trust, he could lay on. There's still trustworthy people out there he thought. He hoped.  
The Hound Pits was another thing. A small island, looking like ruins, but still up. Corvo and the others could live in there, sleep between those walls.  
Now that he was free from prison, and safe with the Loyalists who claimed to know Corvo's innocence, the Royal Protector prepared himself to move. 

\- - - 

''If I could, I would get back all the money he gave me. I've killed many people, but her... was the worst thing I could do.'' Daud said, recording his memoire into the mechanic. He wasn't feeling like himself lately. All of this was absurd. The mission was stupid, the money was useless, the Royal Protector was... unpredictable. 

Sitting in his chair, he looked around him. The other man was on his way to find him, and this, from the beginning. It was obvious that the Protector wanted revenge. He was maybe killing everyone who dared walking on his path. Slaughthering every single person who was linked to the murder, to Daud.  
The marked man closed his eyes, sighing. What a mess he got himself into. He had to prepare himself, to be able to fight back if the other man decided to just cut his throat open in a quick move.

\- Knock Knock –

The marked man left his head up, looking at the door.  
''What.'' He said, looking at Thomas, who had a paper in his hand. 

''Daud, I found it.'' he said, making his master frown with anticipation. The whaler handed the paper as he was approaching him.

Everything was written on it. The name, the face, the price, the reason. ''Masked Felon'' was written in big letters, and a 30.000 coins reward was following the picture of the Royal Protector's mask. The description made Daud chuckle darkly : ''Enemy of the City of Dunwall''. The Masked man was surely full of hate, revenge and was bloodthirsty. At this point, everything was against him. It wouldn't be a surprised if he shows up now and fire a bullet to Daud's head: he was the real culprit.

''Thanks Thomas. You can get back to your duty.'' Said Daud, knowing that it would happen at any moment now.

 - - - 

Walking around the Distillery District, Corvo stopped his movements. A wall full of papers caught his attention. A few Wanted papers were pinned against it. ''Slack Jaw'', reward of 2.000 coins. Who was this man ? ''Unknown assaillant'', reward of 15.000 coins. The person had captured the scientist who painted Campbell, Corvo remembered.

''This painting doesn't looke like Campbell at all, right Corvo ? Haha!''  
Corvo remembered Emily's comment, nodding when the girl was smiling at him. What a heavy fate that felt on his and the young empress's shoulders. But now, he had to find her.

Another Wanted poster showed a masked man, ''Daud'', with a reward of 5.000 coins. The man was wearing an ugly mask, like him, to hide his face. What did he do ?  
Then, Corvo saw his own poster. His very first Wanted poster. A reward of 30.000 coins to whoever the hell was going to bring him to the guards. Let them try, see what happens. He didn't wanted to harm anyone, really, anyone except the damn man who started all of this. He even wanted to understand why. Not kill him, just understand. Corvo was being too good for his own sake. Bless Jessamine for making him the man is he today, a respectful and safe Protector.

\- Tap tap tap -

Hearing footstep walking his way, Corvo blinked twice, appearing on the rooftop of one of the buildings. He had to look for Emily and find the man.


	2. First encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I literally described the Lord Regent and Flooded District chapter to get Corvo to Daud. So Sorry.

After weeks of searching, Corvo made some progress. He marked Campbell, saved Curnow as asked by Callista and made the Pendleton Twins work in mines with Slackjaw's help. He also got Sokolov to Hound Pits and found out which one of the lady Boyle was Esma, giving her to her secret admirer. But more important, he saved Emily.  
Now, with the help of Samuel to get to the island, it was time to take down the Lord Regent. 

\- - -

When he entered the castle, Corvo heard conversations going. ''If Corvo didn't killed the Empress, none of that would have happened.'' said one of the guards, walking back and forth in the alley, near the room where the Lord Regent was.  
The Royal Protector looked carefully around him, and started making a plan of the castle in his mind. How was he supposed to get upstairs without alerting anyone ? How could he get to Regent ? 

Turning off a few arc pylons, Corvo possessed one of the guards and walked further to see where the Lord Regent's quarters were. Still not finding them, he pushed himself out of the guard's body and choked him out in the process. He walked straight before him, blinking three times to not alert any other men in the area and got in front of a room with an arc pylon in the center, threatening to kill him instantly. Blinking inside and turning off the mechanic, he went upstairs and saw a man. He wasn't a guard, according to what he was wearing. Maybe a civilian, or an electrician.  
With another blink, Corvo appeared near him and started to walk slowly to sneak behind him and cho- 

''Wait!!'' the man said, turning around to see Corvo, walking away from him.  
Shit, he saw him. If he dared to alert the others, the Royal Protector would be forced to choke him anyway, and run away as quickly as he could.

''Please, don't kill me! I think I know why you're here, you want to kill the Lord Regent isn't it ? Look, I know another way to destroy him, which won't include anyone to be murdered in here.''  
Corvo looked at the man, silently. He continued.

''If you get Regent's memoire on his desk in his room, you can put it in the recorder in here. I once heard him recording something but I kept my mouth shut, I have no wish to die.''  
Of course, thought Corvo. Denouncing him will show the truth, the fact that no, hell no, Corvo wasn't the murderer of his love, Jessamine.  
He disappeared in a blink, leaving the other man alone.

As he got to the right balcony of the castle, Corvo managed to get into the room next to Regent's. He crouched and walked into the chimney when Regent wasn't looking. When he got up, he took the memoire next to the bed and blinked ouf of the room. The process took 10 seconds at least, as Corvo proceeded to get the paper as fast as he could.  
Getting back to the radio station, he inserted the recorded paper into the mechanic and broadcasted Regent's memoire all over the place.  
The speech followed Regent's arrestation by the guards, and Corvo didn't wasted time. He got out of the building and ran to get to Samuel on his boat.

Once he arrived to the Hound Pits Pub, Corvo saw Emily, smiling. A smile he missed and loved.

''Let's drink to our new hero, Corvo Attano!'' Said Havelock, welcoming Corvo. Treavor gave him a drink, as he was talking about how proud they were of Corvo taking out the Lord Regent himself.

''You can now rest for the night, you deserve it'', said Havelock, which were the last words Corvo heard before collapsing on the floor when he went to his bed.  
Opening his eyes, he saw the Loyalist and Samuel near him.Those bastard poisoned him. Corvo wanted to be angry, to get up, but fainted.

\- - - 

Waking up again, Corvo found himself in the Flooded District. After walking for a long time, and getting used to the new environment, he caught the sight of one of those masked men he met earlier while helping Slackjaw.  
Analysing the whole District, he managed to choke a few whalers, getting near Daud.

Finally, he found himself behind Daud's open office and possessed the whaler next to the assassin. He walked away from the office, and got out of the man's body, to blink where the whaler was earlier. He stood up, looking at Daud, who didn't noticed him yet, assuming that it was his man standing.

When he finally took his eyes off the book he was not even reading, the assassin looked at the Protector's direction, freezing. His heart started to pound fast, he was surprised, nearly choked. Corvo and Daud were now looking at each other in silence. The older man was processing the moment when Corvo spoke.

''I found you.''


	3. First battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the battle !

''I found you.'' he whispered, before seeing Daud taking out his blade, ready to attack him.

''Step back bodyguard!'' Daud screamed, pointing his clean blade to the other man. Not a drop of blood was on the his weapon. Corvo wondered if the man in front of him was also doing clean jobs, not killing anyone. The outsider told him about the assassin. His name was Daud, and like him, he received the mark, a long time ago. The demigod told him that he was the man that took the life of Jessamine. But the outsider was thinking.  
_''My dear Corvo. Are you going to take revenge ? Or.. I see what's in your heart. Is that what you really want ? Ha. You are fascinating, bodyguard''_ the outsider teased, as he vanished.

Seeing the man attacking already, Corvo dodged the move and took out his blade as well, hitting the clean sword with Daud's, making a loud sound. Daud saw Corvo's blade, being more surprised than he was earlier. The blade was cleaner than his. Seriously ? Avoiding killing people too ? By the outsider, the man had cleaner hands than him.  
The sword's sound alerted a few whalers outside, some of them rushing to help Daud. But the master had other ideas in mind. He screamed to his whalers to not interrupt them. He wanted the fight to be only between Corvo and himself. After all, he deserved what will happen, if Corvo decided to give him to same fate as the Empress, he wouldn't be more pleased about it.

''Drop your weapon.'' Said Corvo, firmly, looking straight into Daud's eyes. The assassin was now laughing. His mind left at the moment he saw the Royal Protector, standing next to him, in his very own office. He would be lying if he said that he didn't wanted to drop himself on the floor the second he saw the man.

''Fight me and maybe you'll make me drop it bodyguard.'' He replied, with a challenging look.

Quickly, Daud managed to hit Corvo on the chest, but he didn't got the time to cut him deeper. He slashed Corvo's skin, as he was gaining more energy each time he would touch him.  
Corvo on the other hand was stopping his attacks, not attacking him once, only listening to Daud's monologue, throwing his anger at the Royal Protector.

''Your friends poisoned you, you idiot! Don't you understand?! You're different! You and me, bodyguard, we're both marked! How did you feel when I stabbed your Empress?! How did you feel, when you woke up in the filthiest area of Dunwall?!'' screamed Daud, still fighting the man. Corvo remained silent, maybe waiting for the perfect moment to fight back and send Daud to hell with one and only one hit.

''We're both alike Corvo'', hissed Daud, breathing hard, stopping his movements for a second. His blade had Corvo's blood, from the cut on his chest, but Corvo's remained clean.

''I didn't say anything'' said Corvo, looking at the assassin who had a wide sarcastic smile.

''By the damn outsider, you didn't say anything, of course! Bless you, you didn't say anything!'' Said Daud, laughing incontrollably, insanity getting to him.  
''Fuck off bodyguard, if you don't take that shit seriously, then what the fuck are you doing in my quarters? Wake up!'' breathed Daud.

Corvo made two steps, then left his hand up. His blade was threatening Daud, he's going to end up impaled by the man's blade, when the assassin stopped it immediatly.  
''Hit harder Corvo, who the fuck do you think I am ? One of the Lady Boyle ?'' He said, the swords still clunching and hitting. 

''I just want to know why you did that, why you started the hole damn mess, Daud!'' Said Corvo, managing to stop every hit of Daud, without breaking a goddamn sweat.

''Isn't it obvious?! The money!'' Daud screamed.  
''The fucking money Attano. It's worthless. I am worthless. I shouldn't.. have... '' He said, breathing fast, trying to harm Corvo, managing to do another cut on his shoulder. With a hiss of pain, Corvo grope his blade harder. Putting some heavy strength into the hit, he missed the assassin's abdomen on purpose and cut a long line to Daud's stomach. As the older man was screaming of pain, Corvo threw him against his library with a quick move of his hand. Daud fell heavily on the wooden floor, touching his bloody stomach, then disappeared.

Corvo looked around him, and caught the sight of Daud outside, still near. He didn't cut too deep, only the skin was open, but he didn't touched any organs or important muscle tissus to make Daud die instantly. Corvo still needed him for something else.  
Before walking outside, Corvo saw Daud's recorder on his desk. He clicked on the button and Daud's tired voice on the recorder made him focused. He also took the keys, while listening.  
Daud hated the Lord Regent, the man who hired him to do this awful job. He hated the way he made him feel. He hated himself for doing such a thing. Daud regrets, he regrets...

Corvo stepped outside, the sound of the cold wind filling him with determination. Daud was sitting against the wall, breathing slowly, his eyes shut. He looked up when he heard the Protector approaching him.

''I have a last surprise for you, bodyguard. Spare me. I've did enough mess around here. I'll go somehwere else, where nobody knows me. I'm done with this life'' Said Daud, exhausted.

Corvo didn't answered. He looked at the blood, then crounched in from of him. He took Daud's hand away, and unbuckled the belts on Daud's chest. The assassin didn't moved at all, he was too tired to do any movement. Corvo opened Daud's shirt, and stopped at where the wound was. He can be healed, he'll be alright, he thought. He looked at Daud, both of the men were now centimeters apart from each other. They looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds. Corvo's lips were so close to Daud's, he felt the other man breathing in pain. So near and yet so far...  
Corvo stood up again, handing out his hand to Daud.

''Get on your feet assassin. You're going to meet the Empress''. Corvo said. _The Empress._ The words were now repeating back and forth in Daud's mind.


	4. First forgiveness (Emily's)

The way back to the Hound Pits was longer than what Corvo was used to. With Samuel sitting in silence next to the men, not even knowing who was the wounded man in the red clothes, Daud felt excluded. He wasn't sure where this was leading him, but after making sure that the whalers would stay in the Flooded District, Corvo assured Daud that if he really wanted him dead, the assassin would have already been a long time ago. 

When they arrived to the island, Samuel informed Corvo that all three of the loyalists were gone, obviously after what happened. (Samuel for his part, aplogized to Corvo for what he did).  
Nodding to Samuel, Corvo helped Daud getting up from Samuel's boat. Daud hissed again, he was really tired at the moment, and still ignorant of what Corvo has planned for him. He told him that after the assassin will do what Corvo will tell him to do, he'll get back to Dunwall, with the help of his whalers or not. 

When Corvo was leading Daud to the Pub, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

''Corvo, you're back!'' She said, rushing to him. As she approached him, Emily noticed a man next to him, having trouble walking straight.

''Corvo, who is h-'' Emily stopped. She looked at Daud, with her innocent and childish eyes. His face was familiar. She got scared, but couldn't understand or remember why. Daud looked down, not daring to look at the girl, the Empress's daughter, the one he dared to took away from such a young child.

''I'll come back to you Emily. I promise. You'll understand very soon.'' Said Corvo, as he kept on walking. He sat Daud on one of the sofas in the Pub, and walked out. After a moment, Corvo got back with a health kit. He sat next to Daud and desinfected his stomach wound with alcohol, before closing the cut and wrapping it with long white bandages. Corvo's touch were so gentle with his harmed body, dry blood clearly visible down his abdomen. Feeling the Royal Protector's fingers brushing against his skin, taking great care of his wound, sent chills to Daud's spine. They went from an intense moment of slashing and cutting each other, to a slow moment of healing and relaxing, even a bit. Daud was silent during the whole process, and so was Corvo. Nobody else was in the Pub at the moment.  
Finishing with the bandages, Corvo handed Daud a health elixir to the man.

''Don't die on Emily while you speak to her.'' Corvo said, looking at Daud. He got up and left, leaving Daud alone. The assassin looked around him. The Pub was.. warm and yet, cold. It was a big Pub, considering the size of the building. Looking at the alcohol in front of him, Daud wanted to take a good sip of it, but smelling it also made him wanted to throw up.

After a few moments, the door opened again. Two people appeared, one of them was Corvo, and the other.. Emily. Daud wasn't ready at all. He never thought that he would face the girl again, and telling her the truth right into her innocent face. 

''Daud. This is Emily Kaldwin, the soon-to-be Empress.'' Corvo said. ''Emily, this is Daud. The man that I swore to find, on my life.'' Daud gulped at the statement. Well shit, end me now, he thought, that would be easier.

Emily looked at the man sitting in front of her. His face was indeed familiar, but not in a good way. She didn't show any anger, just sadness, and disappointment.  
After a long silence, Daud noticed Emily's eyes. They were shining, even with the Pub's dark light. Tears began to fill her eyes, but the young girl did her best to not let them stream down her face. She didn't wanted to show any weakness to the man that killed her mother right in front of her eyes. She kept looking at Daud, saying a single and simple word, making Daud breathe hardly.

''Why?'' She asked. Why ? Well little girl, I have, myself, no idea why I started this shit, Daud thought.

''Why did you do this to my mom?'' She asked again. She wasn't even sure if she wanted Daud to answer her, to even speak to her. Sure, Jessamine teached Corvo and Emily to be as neutral and as good as possible. Killing an enemy can be sometimes the worst thing you could do for that person and yourself. But having the assassin in front of her confused her even more.

''I..'' Daud started. He didn't knew what to say. He didn't knew if Emily would understand, that once he got marked, he choosed to be an assassin. That he choosed to get a whole group of whalers, working for him, helping him getting money by targeting peoples.  
''I am... so sorry, for what I did. I know that I'm unforgivable, but trust me... your Majesty... that If I could go back, I would restrict myself to redo such a thing. The life I choosed... It's not a life I want to continue to have.'' He said, still not looking at Emily. The girl had a hard time accepting the explanation Daud gave her. But she was still trying to understand, like her mother taught her. 

_''The most ruthless person can be the saddest person you'll know. They have their own reasons to act like that, but sometimes, it's because of a deep, deep wound, buried inside of them''_ once said Jessamine to her daughter.

''Give me some times.'' Emily said, getting up and leaving the Pub, Corvo nodding to her, understanding her uncomfortable position. Corvo faced Daud, thinking.

''I can speak to Emily about this. But if you wish to redeem for what your did, I'll ask you to use your skills to help me protect Emily.'' Corvo said.

\- - - 

When Daud thought that he had absolutely no idea what would happen to him, he did not planned any of this to end so... well? Emily and Corvo, after having a very long conversation, went back to Daud. It resulted in the most hardest forgiveness Emily had to do. Corvo swore that he'll protect her at all cost, and if Daud made another wrong move, he won't hesitate to take him down, himself hoping that it won't happen. 

Daud had too much potential, and his help would be the most outreagous thing they have decided. They have to do their best to hide this part of Daud from the kingdom. And if her people discovers the truth about this new man in the Kaldwin's court, they decided that caring would be a waste of time. 

After all, everyone deserves a second chance.


	5. First training

After some while, Emily grew more and more comfortable around Daud. They both got to understand each other more, and Emily was trying to see through Daud every single day, despite her young age.

One of her favorite moment with Corvo and Daud was when the men were training in the Hound Pits, letting the girl sit as far as possible so she won't get hurt. Seeing them fighting would get her to know more about battle, learning basics with Corvo and pro battling when both of the marked men were at it.

''Again!'' She said, as the men were fighting for air, both tired from all the movements they made. When they were training, Corvo and Daud only fought with their blades. The Blink was also allowed, but they had to be very careful. Both of them had a monstruous strength against each other, and a wrong move could be very deadly.  
''Fair fight ! Come on!'' She screamed, Corvo grinning at her. He looked at Daud.

''You want to do this, seriously?'' He said.

''Like a real fight?'' Daud replied. He looked at Corvo's shining eyes. ''Sure. But don't come crying after, bodyguard'' Daud said, hearing Corvo's chuckle, nearly making him smile.

''Emily, what do we say?'' Corvo asked the girl, her smile widening.

''En garde!'' She said, clapping her hands together, as to start the training.  
Corvo looked into Daud's eyes, still grinning.

''En garde, Daud'', he said with a low voice, dodging the other man going fast on him. 

The training looked so much like their first fight together, Daud screaming at him, Corvo staying silent during the whole thing. When they first met, the Royal Protector analyzed him from head to toe. He saw the way Daud was, how the man smoked his cigar in the fresh air of night, how he hardly saw him smile, except for the insane burst out when Daud couldn't control himself when he had the Protector in his office. He felt different when Daud grinned, nearly chuckling, when he was talking to one of his whalers. 

That was a while ago, when the two men began to understand each other, having one near the other a little more often than needed. Daud saw the way Corvo was with the young empress, always here to cheer her up, to be the company she needed, and nearly the father she always wanted. Wasn't it true though? The Empress, Jessamine, didn't say anything about who was the real father of the little girl, but considering how those two were trusting each other and enjoying each other's company, it was nearly obvious. But Daud didn't say a word about it.

With a fast move, Daud threw Corvo on the ground, but the other man anticipated the move and grope the assassin by his arm. Daud fell on the younger man, his knees resting on the floor on each side of Corvo's waist. He was sitting on Corvo, and gasped loudly in shock. He got up immediatly and gave his hand to Corvo to help him get up, looking at him in apology. They stared at her each other for a few seconds, before Daud felt himself dragged into Corvo's arms, the Royal Protector patting his back. Getting away from Corvo's grip, the Protector winked at him, and held his blade up, ready to attack. 

''Hit harder, Daud!'' said Corvo, still stopping Daud's attacks.  
''Are you getting this old? Come on!'' teased Corvo, making Emily laugh louder than she already was.

''What did you say?!'' shouted Daud, gropping the Protector, turning him around in a second, his blade stopping around Corvo's neck.  
''We're nearly the same age, bodyguard.'' he said, making Corvo chuckle again. 

''You won this time, Daud. But be careful for when we'll train again.'', the man said, turning around to face the assassin.

Corvo being a little taller than Daud, the older man had to look up. Their faces were centimeters apart, again, thought Daud. This was not unpleasant at all. But at the same time, Daud wondered. Was Corvo...?  
No, of course not, what a stupid thought, he told himself. Breaking their gaze, the two men faced Emily, both bowing to her, as the girl clapped, amazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daud was thinking if Corvo was flirting with him! Ohhhh


	6. First forgiveness (Corvo's)

That was it. Corvo was on it again. Getting back from a mission with Daud, the men caught the sight of tall boys and few guards. Lydia, Wallace, Callista and Cecelia were still alive, and were hiding, like Piero and Sokolov. The Hound Pits was a mess, and Emily was nowhere to be found. Havelock got back to the island and took the girl with him. 

Blinking into Emily's room, Corvo found Callista, and a letter from Emily, wondering where the Admiral was taking her. Havelock didn't said anything about the place they went. The Royal Protector began to lose his mind, they dared to take Emily away from him, again.  
As he went downstairs to the Pub, Covo found Daud, reading a paper on the bar. The assassin looked at Corvo, and handed him the paper. It was Havelock's, and the bastard was in Kingsparrow's Island it seemed. Corvo's blood rushed in his veins, as he looked straight into Daud's eyes.

''We have to get Emily back. Now.'' He said. Daud frowned. 

''How? The tall boys and the guards will catch us. Either we kill them all, or-''

''No'', Corvo interrupted. ''Let's not make the island a pool of blood. The others are still hiding, and going out to a bloody slaughter isn't a solution.'' Daud was thinking.

''What are you going to do Corvo?'' he asked. Corvo looked around him. He remembered Piero's open garage. Maybe the man was in there.

''I'll be back, wait here.'' The Royal Protector said to the assassin, already leaving. ''Don't get caught. Or killed.'' he added, before vanishing.

Corvo blinked back to his room, and went straight to Piero's lab to find the two scientists hiding under the desks.

''Ah, Corvo.'' Said Sokolov. The two men explained to the Protector on what they've both been working on. The arc pylon, created by Sokolov, but with another way of using it. With some energy, they could create a mechanism to make every guards and tall boy fall uncouncious. After that, Corvo got on the roof without getting noticed, as he inserted the object into the conductor, creating a high speed of energy. 

\- BOOM -

The tall boys were down, uncouncious, and so were the others. In the process, Piero and Sokolov got out of where they were hiding to analyze the mechanism.

Getting to the Pub, Corvo called Daud, the assassin now following him. He also found Lydia, Wallace and Callista, leading them to the Pub, and telling them that the scientists were on the garage's roof if they needed them.

Corvo got back to Samuel, who was waiting for them, after he saw what happened. He understood the situation, and started the boat's engine, ready to go.

\- - -

Arriving to the island in the darkness of the night, the two men ran into the building. When they managed to get their way to the elevator, they began to plan the situation out.

''I swear, if Havelock did something to Emily, I'll fucking-''

''Corvo, calm down.'' Said Daud. He touched Corvo's shoulder, making the man look at him. ''We go upsairs, and we catch him. If something goes wrong, I'm here. And remember, I can call my whalers if needed.''  
Listening to his words, Corvo gave Daud a thankful look. He knew it. He knew that underneath his frightening appearence, Daud was someone he could trust, for once.

''When everything will end, Daud, I-'' Corvo began, when he caught the sight of a guard walking toward them. The Protector send the guard to sleep with a dart, and began to move. The assassin followed him, the both of them getting to Havelock's quarters.  
Going up the stairs, Corvo noticed something. Martin and Treavor were on the table in the middle of the room. He watched them carefully. They weren't showing any sign of life. 

''Havelock.'' Corvo said, walking inside the room. ''What did you do?'' he asked the admiral, who didn't looked at him.

''I did what I could Corvo. I don't know anymore.'' He said, looking at Martin and Treavor. Daud was behind the Protector, and whispered. ''Corvo, they're dead. I think it's poison, there's no marks on them.'' Daud stated.

''You poisoned Martin and Treavor?!'' he said. ''You are and remain and traitor, from the beginning to the end Havelock!'', Corvo said, walking toward the man.

''So what? You want a fight for what I did? Too bad Corvo, I ain't planning on doing it. I was near, to denounce you. Near to be promoted as the next Lord Regent. But after doing such a thing Corvo, like, I don't know, killing the empress, you think that I am the worst here?''

''You said that you knew I was innocent!'' Corvo shouted, losing his patience. Hearing his voice, Emily screamed ''Corvo! Is that you?! Help!''  
Corvo looked around, hoping to find where her voice came from.

''Where is Emily.''

''In the room behind me.'' Havelock took the keys in his hand. The admiral locked his eyes with Corvo's, both of them staring at each other silently. Corvo was angry, and ready to destroy the man in front of him, but Daud spoke before he did.

''The keys.'' Daud said, showing himself next to Corvo.

''Who are you?!'' Havelock said, surprised.

''I was the one behind all this mess, not Corvo.'' 

''What?!  


''Havelock, the keys.'' Corvo repeated.

''No! I want to know the damn truth! I messed this shit up and now you're saying that the murderer behind all this mess wasn't you Corvo?!'' he shouted to the man.  
Daud took his blade and pointed it at Havelock. 

''Stay where you are, or I'll end you.'' He said. Havelock dragged out his sword and gun out and cursed out loud. 

''Fuck off, the both of you!'' He said, rushing toward Daud, ready to shoot at the assassin. In the same time, Corvo blinked behind the admiral and knocked him out, uncouncious.

''That was... too easy.'' Daud said, looking at Corvo who went to free Emily.

''The guy's going to end his life in prison.'' Corvo said, as he walked out the room with the girl in his arms. ''Let's get back to the island. Fuck, poisoning the other two wasn't worth it for fuck's sake.'' Corvo whispered.

''Who are they?'' Daud asked, looking at the men in the table.

''Bastards. All three of them.'' He replied, blinking away.

\- - -

When Samuel got Emily and the men back to the Hound Pits, they saw Callista and the others on the pier. They were all waiting for them when Wallace caught the sight of the boat.

''By the outsider, you're okay!'' Said Callista, taking the girl into her arms. ''I'm here now, we're all here, don't worry.'' she said, comforting Emily. 

They all welcomed Corvo and Daud. They knew about the assassin since he first got into the island, and were all trying to accept the man as well. If the Empress forgave him, then they would too.

\- - -

By the evening, Daud was preparing himself to get back to Dunwall. After a long conversation, the assassin was about the leave when the Protector stopped him in his movement.

''Don't forget Daud. You're with us now. And we're with you. What you did earlier. Thank you for that. Thank you for helping me save Emily.'' the man said, resting his hand on Daud's left shoulder. 

''You don't need to thank me bodyguard, after all, after what I did, it's normal. I'm glad you let me live, back then.'' Daud said.

''Daud.'' Corvo said with a small smile, in a low breath. Daud looked into his eyes.

''Corvo.'' he replied, almost without any sound. The assassin found himself again, in the other man's arms. But this time, it was.. real. Daud didn't even felt that his face was getting warmer. He hated himself for breaking down at that moment.

''Thank you.'' Corvo said again, holding Daud tightly. He heard a sob, and tilted his head down, to look at the older man. Daud had his eyes shut. 

''Don't thank me damn it... I don't deserve it...'' He said, tears threatening to roll down his face. Corvo rubbed the assassin's cheek with this fingers before holding the man again. Daud returned the embrace, putting his face into the Protector's neck. 

''I forgave you the moment Emily did.'' Daud's grip tightened at those words, not letting him go.  
Corvo rested his forehead against Daud's and entertwined his fingers with the assassin's. They stood in silent, waiting for the other one to speak. 

Daud lifted his head up and looked at him. He looked at Corvo's lips, then locked his eyes with him. Before Corvo says something, the assassin let himself relax, and smiled.  
The man smiled. To Corvo. That was the first time the younger man saw him smile. Daud was telling him something, he was showing him that from now on, he would be at his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They still haven't kissed yet ? Ahh!


	7. First evening together

It have been a long time since the Kingsparrow episode. Now that Emily was back to the Hound Pits, they all had to move back to Dunwall, where Emily could be crowned Empress. The process was long, and the city was getting back to its state. To where Jessamine has left it behind.  
Domestics had been here since, and important people came back to help with the whole empress thing, giving Emily new people to deal with, despite her young age. But it was alright, she had Corvo at her sides, and the others from the Hound Pits to help her. Even Curnow returned, with Callista in the Kaldwin's court.

When they moved out, they all had big rooms, with double beds and a private bathroom, but it was difficult to get used to such incredible environment. Everything changed, the rooms, the castle's interior, everything. 

During one of those gloomy nights, Corvo couldn't sleep. He thought about what happened. He still had dreams about the Loyalists, Daud, Emily's kidnapping. It's wasn't too late this evening but the sky was already marked with dark colors. Corvo got up from his bed and walked into the corridor. Daud's room wasn't too far from his. He stood up in front of the door and knocked.

''Come in.'' Daud said, looking at the person who invited itself. Corvo smiled at Daud, and closed the door behind him. Daud sat on the double bed, and smiled back at Corvo.

''Is everything okay?'' Corvo asked, sitting next to Daud. ''Do you like it in here?''

''Yes. The castle is gorgeous. But I still have my quarters in the District. I have two homes now.'' Daud chuckled, gazing into Corvo's eyes.

''Feel free to get back there if you need too. If you need to leave, I'll be fine with that, don't worry. You have your room here too, you're always welcomed.'' Corvo told the assassin.

''I know. Thank you, and Emily for that.'' Daud looked at his gloved hand. 

''You wear your gloves in pyjamas?''

''No. I take them off eventually. If I'm not to tired to forget to remove them.''  
Corvo took Daud's left hand and brushed a finger on its back. 

''We're the same. You and me.'' Corvo said, touching the gloved mark. 

''The same'', Daud replied, entertwining his fingers with Corvo's. The younger man left Daud's hand, and kissed it. Daud was surprised, he wasn't used to such gentle gestures. 

''Can I?'' Said Corvo, looking at him. Daud nodded, even if he didn't know what he just accepted.

With a gentle move, Corvo held the man's hand and slowly removed the glove. The mark was as black as his, as painful and deep. He kissed the hand again, sending Daud a warm feeling in his stomach. He breathed silently.  
The clouds outside were passing by slowly, there was no rush, no battle, nothing. Just a warm evening between two people getting to like each other more.  
\- - -

Sometimes, Corvo would mess with Daud, loving the way the older man's cheek would turn red.  
Finishing another training session, in a near back yard, Daud was panting, and Corvo was breathing hard. Both of them were always on full speed and strength, always wanting to impress the other.  
He walked toward Daud, as he was putting his blade back. The older man was definitely getting too old for this. Sweet irony though, Corvo was only 3 years younger than him.

The Royal Protector chuckled at Daud, who stared at him. Daud was smiling back, with a wide open smile, still catching his breath. 

''Good boy! Good fight!'' he said, making Daud chuckled as well.

''Shut it.'' Daud said still smiling.''I'm no boy to you, young man'', Daud teased back.

''Please.'' Corvo replied to the comment, lefting Daud's head up by his jaw, looking at his lips. He bit his bottom lip, still looking looking at Daud. Then, it came. The red cheeks came. Daud's began to breathe slowly, waiting. Waiting for what? Oh, a kiss? That's silly. Corvo would literally destroy his body if he wanted to. In a really positive way. But he waited for something to happen, and apparently, someone else was too.

''Corvo, I'm waiting for you!'' screamed Emily, interrupting the moment they were sharing.

''Alright!'' Corvo answered back, still looking at Daud. He winked at him and left, joining Emily in the courtyard of the castle leaving the man all alone.

''Damn it.'' he said to himself, walking back to his room.

Later in that evening, Daud learned that Emily's interruption was something she did on purpose. 

''She loves messing with you Daud.'' Corvo said, smiling at him. The assassin acted like he was annoyed, but liked the idea of Emily approving their relationship. A long time ago, all of this was just unthinkable. But it was okay now. It was alright. They were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, the outsider is watching everything they do


	8. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gon' kiss!

When it wasn't Corvo, it was Daud. One of them would tease the other with a wink, or with biting his lower lip, or even a suspicious position. When they could catch each other, it was either on Daud's bed or in Corvo's room. But despite all they did, they never actually took it further than that. 

Once, they got a whole night to do whatever they were pleased to do. They talked, and laughed, and recomforted one another. But when moments were at its best and the heat was heavy, they had all of their cards to play the game. 

Sometimes, Daud would be laying down on his back on his bed, having Corvo between his legs, pressing himself on the assassin, kissing his jaw. But they never crossed the sweet line of the kiss. They never tasted each other's lips. They would kill to do so, one wanting to lick the other's lips, and the other restricting himself to skip that part and make the other scream in pleasure instead. 

All they did together so far was to hold each other and kiss the other's neck. Corvo was thinking. Is that alright? Their relationship was so much better than before, they were closer and understood each other more than ever. But was it enough? Corvo wanted the man beneath him, he wanted to touch him more, the game they played was getting real. He was attracted to Daud, but what about the assassin? Is he playing with him too for the sake of it or because he's also interested in him? 

That was too complicated, and Corvo wanted answers as soon as possible. Unfortunatly for him, Daud was out the castle at the moment. The man went back to his quarters in the Flooded District.  
Well then. He had to be sure and had no choices but to go there, since Daud himself wasn't sure on when he would be back.

Warning Emily that he was leaving for the evening, he kissed her forehead for a good night, and left the castle. After a few blinks, Corvo found himself in the District, where Daud was usually working. He walked straight to the office until he arrived to the door. It was early in the evening, and the cold wind outside didn't helped the man from freezing on his chair. Even with all those clothes, he admitted that the office was too open, on the roof, and on the sides.

Daud looked up. He saw Corvo coming with his dark vision, and relaxed on his chair. The glass door made Corvo look inside. The Protector saw him staring at him, rising an eyebrow.

''Visiting me at this hour bodyguard?'' Daud said, making Corvo smile.

''Sorry for interrupting your work, but I need answers.'' Corvo replied. 

''Nice, being interrogated during the evening in my own office'', Daud said, winking at him. Corvo wondered. Did the man know that he wanted to hear him saying his name again and again while he was touching every area he could touch on the assassin's body?  
Corvo approached Daud, reaching out his hand to the man. Daud looked at him and took Corvo's hand into his, getting up. 

''What's the matter Corvo? Do you miss me?'' Daud grinned.

''More than that.'' Corvo said, looking at the man. He held Daud by his waist. The assassin touched Corvo's biceps, looking at his lips this time. Corvo saw it, losing patience. He began to kiss the man on his neck. Daud was sighing, enjoying the moment. He missed Corvo when he was in his quarters, even though he could go back at any moment.

But after all this time, Daud was the one who broke first.

''Corvo, can we...'' Daud started.

''Do you want me to...I have to know...'' Corvo asked between kisses.

''Please..'' Daud whispered. This was too good for hiw own sake. 

They looked intensely at each other for a few seconds, anticipating the moment they've both been waiting for a long time now. Corvo closed his eyes and touched Daud's lips with his own. It was a small and gentle kiss. He pulled away for a instant, looking at Daud.

''About time'' Daud breathed, before lifting his head up, now devouring Corvo's lips in a second. His hand was sliding in the Protector's hair, the other hand holding on his shoulder. The kiss was deeper and passionate. They could finally taste each other, kiss each other again, and again, and again. Daud opened his mouth to let Corvo battle with his tongue, both of the men not letting the other go, until they had to pull apart to get some air into their lungs. 

''That was...'' Daud started.

''Amazing...'' Corvo replied.

''We have to do more than that'', Daud suggested.

''Oh yeah? Like that?'' Corvo said, putting his hand between Daud's thigh, rubbing at the fabric. Daud gasped loudly, gripping Corvo's arms.

''Corvo...!'' Daud moaned.

''I'm right here...'', Corvo said, kissing Daud's jawline, and pushing him against the wall behind the desk. He kissed him again, their teeth nearly touching. They were craving for each other's touch now, both of them wanting more than just kissing.

''Corvo, wait-''

''You okay?'' Corvo said, stopping his movements. He looked at Daud who was panting. He caught the man off guard, and now the assassin was half hard. 

''Yeah but one of my men could be here at any moment, I don't want to scar them mentally for life...'' He chuckled, still holding Corvo's shoulders. 

''Too bad I can't finish the work down there'', Corvo teased.

''Oh you will... very soon...'' Daud teased back, with lust in his eyes. ''If I catch you...''

''What are you going to do?''  
''I...'' 

''Yeah?''

''Boy, I'm gonna ride the shit out of you...''

''I can't wait...'' Corvo replied with a hoarse voice, letting the man go.

As they pulled apart from each other, Daud took Corvo's hand into his and kissed Corvo one last time.

''You have your answer'' Said Daud, smiling at him. 

''Excellent.'' Corvo smiled back, before he vanished into the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gon' fuck!


	9. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was a surprise for both of them. During the day, Corvo and Daud couldn't stay much longer around each other. Even when one of them had time to tallk with the other, they always had always something to do.They even had to cancel one of their training because of an important meeting with Emily and her parliament.

Looking at the calm ocean, Corvo was sitting near the place where he saw Jessamine one last time. Her smile, her beauty. She had everything he dreamed of. But now, everything changed. And everyone.  
It was the end of the afternoon, and everybody in Dunwall were resting at the moment. Corvo was lost in his thought. Everything... have changed. Even if it wasn't the scenario he imagined a long time ago, he was still relieved that Emily was safe and sound with him. 

Corvo looked at somene coming to his direction on his right. The man looked around and then gave a sad smile to Corvo. He sat down next to him, and didn't dare to look at Corvo's eyes.  
They stayed together, both looking at the blue waves of the water, the sunset taking place. Beautiful colors of pink and dark violet pinched the sky, hearing the far sound of the water falling on the shining stones. Corvo took Daud's hand into his, entertwining his fingers with his, still not looking at the man. They remained silent for a few seconds, Corvo closing his eyes.

''About what we did in the District.''

''You didn't like it?'' Corvo said, looking at the man.

''I did. But, it was too fast, like a quick thing. I mean, yeah, your lips felt like heaven but-'' Daud smiled as Corvo chuckled.

''I like yours more.'' Corvo replied. He saw Daud, and the man was so tired, his face was talking for him.

''Mind if we do it again?'' Daud asked the younger one, now taking his look back at the ocean.

''Whenever you feel ready to do it.'' Corvo said. 

They both fell silent again. Corvo felt Daud tightening his grip on his fingers, seeming to not let him go. He threw Daud a long and discreet look. The older man was wearing a simple black shirt and a leather vest, dark pants matching the whole outfit. Black suited the man pretty nicely, Corvo thought, as he left Daud's hand, kissing the gloved hand.  
Daud had a small smile on his lips. He locked his eyes with Corvo for a second, reaching his face, closing his eyes. This time, it felt right. He touched Corvo's lips, taking his time. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds, as they both pulled apart to breath. Daud bit his lower lip, and Corvo was licking his, a smirk on his face. 

''We're going to freeze if we stay outside '' Daud said, looking to where his and Corvo's rooms were.  
They got up and returned into the building, Daud walking in front of Corvo who was following him.  
Getting to Daud's room, Corvo was about to leave the man for the evening when Daud stopped him.

''You can stay in my room if you want. I won't mind.'' Daud said, entering the room. Corvo looked at the man and continued his step to where Daud was going. He sat on the bed, relaxing. They were talking about how the parliament was important, and what they had to do, well, what Corvo, had to do, which was helping Emily more often. He did a good job that day.

''By the way, Corvo.''

''Hm?''

Looking at Corvo, Daud smirked and reach the man's cheek. He left a kiss on it, before pushing gently Corvo on his back. The assassin then sat on Corvo's lap, his hands at each side of Corvo's head.

''Eager already Daud?'' He said to the man, his hands on Daud's thighs.

''You wanna go further?'' He asked, kissing the man on his lips.

Corvo didn't answered, but moved. He pushed Daud to sit on his low abdomen. He left himself up, embracing Daud's waist, kissing him again. Daud's arms were resting around Corvo's shoulder, the man now melting into the deep kiss.  
Corvo began to make some movements underneath him, touching Daud's back, still going down. Daud breathed slowly when he felt fingers into his pants, one hand unzipping the pants, the other already touching the fabric of his undewear.

''Ah.. Corvo...'' Daud breathed into the Protector's neck, following the frenetic movement Corvo made under him. He was thrusting into Daud's opened legs, making the other man half hard again on the process. He was getting impatient, and both of them wanted to take it to a new level of intimacy, the actual... love making? It was a big word here. But they didn't cared, as long as they were into each other's arms, then it was alright, it felt good. 

Corvo's fingers brushed on Daud's cock, the older man struggling to take care of Corvo too. Daud left himself up to undo his pants, leaving the cloth next to the bed, as Corvo did the same. The man was gettting hard as well the friction exciting them second after second.

Daud entertwined his left hand with Corvo's, and began to rub the man's dick, going up and down with his other hand. Corvo moaned. It was difficult to stay in control, when he had Daud now rubbing both of their cocks together. The heat was now heavier than it was before, and fresh air sent chills down Daud's back. They both got undressed, Daud now sitting on Corvo's low abdomen, the Protector's cock touching his ass. Before going any further, he refused to look at Corvo as he opened his bed drawer and grope a small bottle of oil. 

''You knew it was going to happen.'' Corvo teased, taking the bottle from Daud's hand, pouring some liquid on his palm.

''Shut it... You want it too, don't you...'' He said, his eyes shut, waiting for the man to do something.

Corvo began to rub Daud's ass again, spreading the man sitting on him. He was getting more excited, reaching Daud's ring of flesh, entering one finger.

''Does it hurt?'' Corvo asked. Daud shook his head, letting the man continue. Corvo licked his lips when he heard Daud moaning into his neck, going in and out with his finger, sliding a second one, spreading the little hole. 

''More....'' Daud whispered, pleasure getting him as Corvo seemed to have found a spot inside of him.

''I want to hear you Daud...'' Corvo said, pressing again into the tight little spot, making Daud moan louder, spreading his legs wider. After preparing Daud, Corvo positionned himself and remplaced his fingers with his now hardened cock. He was sliding slowly inside of the man, burying himself deep.

''Corvo...'' Daud breathed, as Corvo waited for him to get used to the intrusion. A few seconds later, he began to move. His thrusts were gentle, going slowly up and down, making Daud bounce on his lap. Corvo held the man by his inner thighs, helping him follow the movement. 

They kissed and managed to caught the right position to get Daud to heaven each time Corvo was hitting his ball of nerves. He was moaning, and moaning, repeating Corvo's name. Daud began to jerk himself off, Corvo thrusting harder and harder.

Ater a while, they switched position. Daud was on his back, Corvo between his legs. The younger man entered him again, holding Daud's knees wide, gaining more access to his hole. 

''Fuck, Daud...'' moaned Corvo. Daud was tight and maybe not used to such activity. The older man grope the sheets, panting, getting on the edge.

A few thrusts later, Daud's cock was leaking with cum. Corvo let go the man's leg to press his chest against Daud's, biting his jawline. Daud left his head up, mouth open, ready to explode at any moment. 

Corvo was pounding fast into him, he felt that he was going to finish first. He grope Daud's waist and attacked his neck, sucking on it. 

''Don't do a hick-'' began Daud, about to cum. ''Fuck, Corvo!'' he said loudly, cumming on his naked chest. The man didn't stopped his hard movements inside of Daud, helping him until the last drop of cum leaking out of Daud's dick. Seeing him catching his breath, Corvo stopped and kissed Daud again. 

''You're going to have a hell of a mark on your neck..'' He said, kissing the bruise.

''You bastard... '' Daud breathed, noticing that Corvo was still hard. 

''Stay with me until the end, old man'' Corvo teased, pounding into Daud again, who was clenching his teeth and groping the pillows, hard.

''Corvo... Corvo!'' Daud repeated, Corvo's dick making him moan. If the man kept the pace, he's going to end up with his ass filled with his-

''Shit!'' Corvo said loudly, emptying himself inside the man's body. ''I'm sorry...'' He said, holding both of Daud's hands, resting his head into his neck.

''I don't mind...'' Daud panted, looking at the ceiling, his mouth open, catching his breath.

The stars outside were shining in the dark evening, and the night sky was painted in a relaxing dark blue color.  
Daud was getting them covered with the heavy blanket, as Corvo held him close. Laying down on his side, Daud looked at the Protector and kissed his lips, before playing with Corvo's hair.

''Daud...'' Corvo spoke, before he was interrupted by the man.

''Don't say it. Please.'' Daud said.

''I wasn't...Remember, it's alright... we're alright... It's okay...'' Corvo said, closing his eyes, falling into Morpheus arms, Daud's fingers in his hair relaxing him.

''Yeah... We are...'' Daud replied, closing his eyes too, Corvo sleeping into his arms.

The sound of the wind outside didn't bothered them, as they both fell asleep.


	10. First morning together

The day after, Emily got ready for the day earlier than usual. Callista prepared the empress to a short study session, so she could enjoy the rest of the day, not being obliged to hide being the role of the Majesty. When she finished, Emily went straight to Corvo's room. It was near midday, and everyone were busy enjoying the calm day. Nothing important was planned today. 

The girl knocked on the door three times, and waited.

''Corvo?'' She said.

Getting no answer, she knocked again. Corvo wasn't answering. Maybe he was still sleeping? Emily opened the door, only to find an empty bed in the room. 

''Where did you go?'' She asked herself, closing the door, before heading to the entrance hall of the castle. She looked everywhere, still not finding the man. 

\- - - 

When Daud woke up, he looked at everythink but Corvo. The memories of yesterday were still in his mind. He didn't thought, a long time ago, that he would so close to the Royal Protector. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. The room was beautiful still, Daud liked everything to be organised. Nice colors of red were painting the curtains and any fabric that would decorate the room's furnitures. Everything was clean except for the bed. Yesterday's activity left the blankets and pillows on the floor, their feet, and one on... Corvo's head. The younger man was still heavily sleeping, he was exhausted.

Daud finally looked at him. He turned himself to his side, his head resting on the remaining pillows. He removed the pillow off Corvo's head, and stared at the man. Corvo's hair was a mess, and the man was breathing slowly. The assassin look at him, then at his shoulders, his abdomen, his chest, his whole body. He was nearly naked, only covered by his pants, and so was Daud.  
He found Corvo really handsome when it came to taking some clothes off. He was nicely build, and despite of nearly having 40 years old, Corvo still was very good looking.

He wanted to touch him again, to kiss his lips again, to taste the man again. But he din't wanted to wake him up, he didn't wanted to get caught staring at h-

''Daud.'' Corvo said. 

Shit, Corvo was awake the whole time, the little-

''You're beautiful when you sleep.'' the younger man said, smiling, his eyes still closed.

''Did you-'' 

''Yeah, then I hid my face with the pillow when you woke up.'' Corvo said, taking it and pushing it genly into Daud's face. The other man took the pillow off with a small smile and kissed Corvo's cheek.

''Our first-'' Corvo began.

''Morning together, yeah. But yesterday night was amazing too.''  
''Because waking up next to me isn't?'' Corvo chuckled, getting lazily punched on the shoulder by other man.

''Months ago, I couldn't imagine this to ever happen Corvo.''

''But yet, it happened.'' he said, embracing Daud's waist, leaving few kissing on the older man's shoulder. He looked at a bruise on his neck but didn't say anything. Oh, let the people see, Corvo thought. 

\- Knock Knock-

The men froze. Nobody knew that they would spend the night together. With a rush, Daud's voice raised to tell the person to wait. Corvo looked at Daud, a smirk on his face.

 _Don't say a word_ , Daud mimed, getting up to dress himself. Corvo decided to tease him, getting up too and approaching him, ready to attack his adam's apple, in order to get Daud to make some noise.

 _Get away from me, there's someone_ , Daud said, now smiling, without a word coming out of his mouth. _I'm serious Corvo don't_ , Daud whispered, moving away from the Protector as far as he could, while putting a shirt and trousers. Corvo bit his lower lip and Daud was now chuckling. He knew Corvo wanted to touch him again, but the man melted almost everytime the Protector touched him so there was now way he would let him kiss his neck or any spot he had in mind. They were literaly playing the game of cat and mouse silently, both wanting to laugh, but refraining themselves.

\- Knock Knock -

The person knocked again, now speaking.

''Daud? Are you awake?'' Emily said. Corvo and Daud looked at each other for a second. 

_I'm going to make you scream my name again-_ , Corvo mimed silently. Daud looked at him, then looked at the door. He looked at the man again, stepping back.

 _No no no no no-_ Daud mimed fastly.

 _Tonight._ Corvo said without any sound, making Daud sigh in relief. He turned his head to the door, now dressed. Corvo walked to the bathroom, hiding.

''Yes, your Majesty, I am. Good morning.'' Daud said, giving a smile to Emily.

''Good morning! Say Daud, have you seen Corvo anywhere? I can't find him!'' Emily said, pouting adorably.

''I'm sorry, I just woke up, I don't know where he is at the moment.'' Daud said, looking tiredly at the young empress.

''Oh, okay, it's alright. I'll see you later then. I just hope to find him!'' Emily said, leaving Daud with a smile. The assassin closed the door behind her, turning his gaze to the bathroom.  
He let out a small chuckle, as Corvo walked in his direction, kissing his jawline and neck. Daud breathed, gripping Corvo's shoulder and clenching his teeth, not wanting to moan.

''Come to my room tonight, and we'll have a fun again...'' Corvo whispered, his hands massasing Daud's abdomen, making him sigh, enjoying the moment.

\- - -

''You're here! Where were you Corvo?'' Emily said, embracing Corvo as soon as she saw him. Corvo returned the hug and smiled.

''I took a morning walk.'' He said to the young girl, both of them heading to the dining room to have lunch. At the same moment, Daud joined them, as he was talking to Callista. He told the woman how lucky Emily was to have them since the beginning, since the whole mess started. Good thing this fucker of Havelock didn't killed her or anyone in the process.

''Maybe he spared me because of my uncle, Geoff.'' Callista said Daud nodding. ''But it's okay now, We have Corvo and Emily back.'' She said, looking at Daud, and waving a hello to Emily. ''See you later sir.'' 

''You can call me by my name, Callista.''

''Okay. See you then, Daud.'' She said, before leaving them, joining Lydia and Cecelia for lunch.

The assassin walked to the lunchroom were Emily, Corvo and a few important staff were eating. The meal was good and everyone were discussing different subjetcs together. Daud was listening to Emily and Corvo's conversation about what she studied with Callista this morning, and how she was going to handle the next session of parliament happening soon.

''You're going to be okay Emily, remember how well you did in the last session'' Corvo said. Emily smiled, proud of herself.

''I'm going to do my best, I mean, I have to!'' she said, full of energy. ''What about you Dau-''  
Emily said, stopping mid sentence. She looked at Daud, frowning.

''What?'' Daud said, looking at the girl, then Corvo. ''What?'' He repeated, as he saw Corvo, suddenly making a weird face.

''Did you got hurt?'' Emily said, looking at a spot on Daud's neck. Two people turned to Daud, now looking at him too, discreetly.

''Where?'' Daud said, now frowning too, questioning Corvo's facial expression. Emily pointed her own neck to tell Daud were she saw a mark. It was a light violet bruise, getting near his neck and collarbone.

Daud stopped moving. He touched his neck and pressed, to see if the said bruise hurt him, meaning that he was hit. He hissed, and palmed the spot, immediatly understanding where he got the bruise. He looked at Corvo who wasn't looking at him on purpose, the magnificient bastard left a bigger hickey than he tought.

''I must have fell, I mean, I didn't noticed'' He said fastly, covering the hickey, the persons turning their faces away. He was annoyed, he told Corvo to not leave any marks on him.

''Sorry, I think I hit you harder than usual on our last training session.'' Corvo said, now full serious. 

''It's okay, just don't do it again, especially when everyone can _see_ that you managed to hit me.'' Daud replied, insisting on every word he said. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both smiling at each other, as to hide their game.

''Sorry, but training requires you to bo on your full strength. Dodge me next time.'' Corvo teased. Damn, when will this man stop drive Daud crazy? He's teasing him constantly!

''I'll try, Corvo, I will.'' Daud said, returning to his meal.

''You guys gotta be easier on each other'' Emily said, finishing her plate. Having meal all three together was rare, and Emily was enjoying those moments wit both of the men.

\- - - 

As time got by, the young empress knew about Corvo and Daud. Well, actually, she discovered their secret when she caught them kissing, the men on their way to Corvo's room. This night, she wanted to hug her Protector one last time before joining her bed, as she heard a kissing sound from upstairs. She climbed the stairs silently, only to see Corvo kissing Daud into his room, closing the door behind them.

When she saw that, she went to Callista, who had a smile on her face. It was obvious for her and the others that Daud and Corvo got closer than before.

''Love can be found anywhere, anytime, Emily.'' Said Callista, as Emily nodded, her eyes full of stars.

''Would I find love too?'' She asked, full of hope.

''Of course you will, you're adorable'' She said, embracing Emily.  
After their little conversation, the girl went back to her room, waving good night to Callista.

 

Somewhere in the kingdom, during the night, two people were reaching heaven into each other's arms.  
It was alright now. They were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
